JasDebi in Trouble
by Gaaragaarameow
Summary: Jasdevi causes trouble, losing their Noah power's but Bondomu is released from them and take's their combined form and decides to 'punish' them first up is Debitto
1. Debittos punishment

I do not own man just this crazy ass story the character's belong tooooo…. Ya'know I actually don't know the author of the manga

How had this happened is a very good question. Jasdero and Debitto sat in front of the Millennium Earl, along with Jasdebi. Yes their combined Noah form is sitting next to them. Jasdero and Debitto couldn't even think of looking at them. They were to scared too.

"How did this happen~ " The Earl question in nothing more than shock. "Good question how did this happen." Jasdebi glared at Jasdero and Debitto. Jasdero moved toward Debitto scared. "Well we don't know." Debitto said.

"Here is what happened, the twin's wanted revenge against Allen Walker, and decided to go to the Black order, they got distracted while looking for him and ended up in the science department, they hit a shelf of potion's who knows what fell on them, but I know for a fact that one of them has split me from them, thus they are currently human, and I Bondomu get free release over their combined form."

The Earl blinked and it was like horn's appeared on his head. "You need to be punished, Jasdebi~" The twin's stared frightened and went running. "I'll deal with them, trust me they will be receiving the worst punishment you could think of." Bondomu sat there grinning.

Jasdebi ran fast and hard. "Hii hii he's gonna kill us!" Jasdero whined, they ran into the library knowing it would be the last place anyone would look for them. "Jasdebi?" They turned seeing Tyki, they ran over put their hands over his mouth. Of course he got up and phased through them.

"Tyi shhh were hiding." Debitto said looking around. "Hiding from what? And why are you in your human forms?" Tyki questioned.

"Hiding from me? How mean, I'm the Noah that gave you power, you really are in need of punishment." The twin's froze at the voice. They ran to the door only to find that it was locked. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Debitto yanked and yanked trying to pry it open. "What has happened?" Tyki questioned staring at Bondomu.

"Nothing in particular." Bondomu grinned at the two very scared boy's. "Tyki save us!" They yelled. "They need to be punished, not saved." Bondomu glared at Tyki, who smirked.

"Punishing they need, sorry boys but I have somewhere to be." Tyki said phasing through the floor, leaving Jasdebi to Bondomu's mercy. They pointed their golden revolver's at him. He raised an eye brow as he neared them. "W-we'll shoot if you come any closer!" Debitto growled. "Shoot hii!" Jasdero added in.

"There's no bullet's, and without me in you, you are nothing but human's now." Bondomu said. "Then get back in us!" Debitto growled glaring. Bondomu smirked. "Gladly." His hair wrapped around them, somehow they were knocked out.

Debitto blinked, where is he can why is it so cold? "Jasdero…." He moaned waking up twisting in the bed. He went to sit up only to find that he couldn't. He blinked and noticed that hair was keeping him pinned down.

"Jeez I thought you would never wake up, sadly Jasdero is still sleeping, but~" Debitto gulped and Bondomu made his way to the bed. "Let's get started shall we." Bondomu jumped at him and was roughly kissing Debitto.

"Ahhh~" Debitto moan feel Bondomu's soft tongue brush past his lip's into his mouth. He taste like salt and something else, like himself. From just such a little action Debitto was getting hard. Debitto blushed, hopping Bondomu wouldn't notice but oh yes he did.

"Already hard, you must be a virgin." He said cupping Debitto's between his legs, the leather pant's making it incredible painful. "N-no, I'm not." Bondomu raised an eye brow. He licked Debitto's neck, and started to nip and suck at it leaving hickeys while palming him. "Stop, it hurt's!" Debitto growled out, with a blush.

"But you seem to be enjoying it." Bondomu gave a sadistic grin, this actually was Debitto's first time. "Ahh~" Bondomu blinked looking at a blushing Debitto. Sweat ran down his face, his breath came out in short pants. "Did you really just come?" Bondomu questioned. "N-no?" Debitto tried to be stubborn but in this position it was too hard.

He was already getting hard again. Somehow Bondomu got his pants off without taking his shoe's off. Debitto was set free he sat up on his hand, his jacket sliding down his shoulder's and with him panting like that Bondomu found himself extremely hard.

Bondomu spread Debitto's leg's. "W-wait!" Bondomu smirked and ran his hand over Debitto's stomach. Debitto felt hot and tired. His member ached with the want of being touched to have release. Bondomu's hair dipped down to Debitto's entrance. Debitto flinched and gasped as the hair touched his entrance, while Bondomu's hand went up his shirt pinching and twist his nipple's. "Oh~" Debitto moan out as Bondomu's hair slipped in inside, slowly thrusting, he started to kiss Debitto's chest his stopped at his navel and swirled his tongue around a few time's.

Debitto leaned back barely having the strength to hold him up. The feel of something soft yet firm rubbing against his wall's was pleasurable, but slightly painful, not use to having something go in him. He quiver's his body hot like on those summer days, the feel of something go in and out real slow, the tingling sensation.

The wet tongue that kept going lower and lower, tracing the joins of his hip's. "B-Bondomu, p-please!" Debitto cried wanting him to suck him. Bondomu grinned evilly at him. He went up to him, slipping more hair into his entrance. "Ahh~" Bondomu grinned and licked Debitto's soft pale cream colored cheek.

"So vocal, I had no idea, you could become like this." Bondomu said nibbling on Debitto's ear. "Ah-ahh!" Bondomu smirked finding what he wanted. "O-oh god!" Debitto fell back against the bed, now clutching and unclenching the sheet's. "To tired? Aw and I was hoping to keep this going for a while longer."

Bondomu thought then grinned. A cock ring materialized into his hand, he put his hand around Debitto's member. "No please don't put that on." Debitto grabbed the hand the cock ring. A pleading look in his eyes. "You have to promise not to cum." Just then he stroked Debitto's prostate a bit harsher than he already was. Debitto threw back his head, tear's coming down his face.

"I-I wont, ooh~" Bondomu grinned and the cock ring fade away. He started kissing Debitto, Debitto kissed back, not knowing what to do with his hand's he wrapped them around Bondomu's neck. "B-Bondomu, p-please put it in me!" Bondomu noticed how tired Debitto was looking, he let out a sigh removing his hair. A container of lube materialized in his hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. Debitto stare din shock. He's never seen something that big! He knew it would fit, the bodies are made to stretch and withstand something like that but it so long what 10 inches?

Bondomu having slicked himself up positioned himself at Debitto's entrance. "I w-wanna do it." Bondomu raised an eye brow. Bondomu sat cross legged as Debitto got in his lap. Bondomu guided Debitto down onto his length. "Nnng, it hurt's…" Debitto panted having been fully seat on his length. "W-why are you so big?" "Hmm? Jasdero must be bigger than you, that would explain it."

Bondomu gripped Debitto's hips and started to thrust into Debitto while kissing him.

"Uwah! N-Not so hard!" Debitto almost came with the first hard strike to his prostate. Bondomu grinned, and did it even harder making Debitto cum most of it landing on his stomach. "Did I say you could come?"

"Its your fault! If you weren't such a fucking pr-ah!" Bondomu thrusted into him. "You were saying?" He did it again, Debitto gasped and moan, sweat rolling down him, his length grew hard again. "Haaa~ Oh ahh~" Like music to Bondomus ear's. Debitto came again, this time from him being so tight around Bondomu, he came within the next thrust. He seed shooting into Debitto coating his prostate in a warm thick liquid, which soon dribbled out of him as Bondomu slipped out of him.

Debitto passed out against him. Bondomu set him down and grinned seeing that Debitto had come three time's. He looked at Jasdero who sat sleeping on the other bed. He grinned. "Still one left."

Road came in a big smile on her face. "That's all? What a lame punishment." She said sitting on the bed next to a passed out Debitto. She ran her hand through his hair. Bondomu grinned. "Oh no I'm far from done, they will be punished daily, till I am gone."

Road stared wide eyed. "They wont be walking for a while."

That was hard, review please


	2. Jasdero's Punishment

Jasdero moaned waking up. "Debi…" "Wrong person." Jasdero's eyes shot open wide at the voice. He began to squirm under Bondomu. "Debi." Jasdero said in panic. "Devit's isn't going to save you, Jasdero."

Tears pricked at Jasdero's eyes. "Don't worry its not because he doesn't love you, he's just spent." Bondomu said looking at an out cold Debitto, he lay on the other bed sleeping, cum dribbling from his entrance.

"Y-you raped D-debi!" Bondomu thought for a moment, but soon a dark grin graced his face. "No he was willing to it, and so will you, although you're a little frailer than him." Bondomu leaned down and licked Jasdero's cheek. Jasdero hadn't noticed he'd been crying.

Bondomu glared at the stitches and got a knife. "W-what are you doing with that?" Jasdero was scared. "Calm down." Bondomu removed the evil thread cutting the string with the knife.

Once the thread was set on the table Bondomu started kissing Jasdero. Instantly he was hard and ready to pound into Jasdero. Jasdero moaned, Bondomu noticed that Jasdero tasted like salt.

Their tongue pushed against one another's. Bondomu ran his hands up Jasdero's thighs before gripping his butt. Jasdero gasped giving more access to Bondomu who gladly took the chance to explore Jasdero's mouth.

Jasdero let out a sigh as Bondomu pulled away, he was panting for air. Bondomu started pulling down Jasdero's pants. "N-no don't!" Jasdero grabbed Bondomu's hand stopping him. Bondomu blinked. "What?" Jasdero blushed and looked away. "O-only D-debi's seen me n-naked." Bondomu laughed at Jasdero, he leaned down and started licking and biting his neck.

"You act so childish, turns over." Jasdero hesitantly turned over onto his stomach on his hands and knee's. Bondomu leaned over him one hand steadying him while the other trailed up to Jasdero's mouth.

"Suck." Bondomu simply said. "D-do I have too?" Jasdero was clearly nervous. "Yes, cause if you don't IT will hurt more." As he had said it he grinned his member into the back of Jasdero emphasize what he meant. Jasdero gave a small lick before deciding it was okay and took the finger's into his mouth. He noticed that Bondomu still had the gloves on.

He hated the taste of leather. While he was so focused on that he hadn't noticed that Bondomu's hair was undoing his pant's, and slowly sliding them down. Jasdero gasped as the hair wrapped around his cock and started to pump. "Hm both of you are the same size, it does make me wonder why I'm so big." Bondomu mused to himself.

Hair started to pinch and twist Jasdero's nipples. "Ahhh~" Jasdero moaned around the finger's in his mouth. Bondomu removed the finger's and pressed them against Jasdero's entrance. The first one slipped in.

"Ah~ T-take it out, please it f-feels weird." Jasdero begged, not liking the feeling of having something in him. He came when Bondomu hit his prostate. "Ahhh~" Bondomu smirked and thrusted one finger in an out. "Jesus your so freakin tight." He cursed waiting for Jasdero to loosen up.

"No more, ahh." Bondomu slipped in a second finger even thought Jasdero wasn't ready. "Nng, it hurt, no more!" "Just relax." Jasdero pants, as he tries to relax but tense's up as Bondomu starts to stretched him. Making a scissoring motion. Jasdero gripped the sheets tightly tears running off his face.

Bondomu nibbled at Jasdero's cheek, before thrusting a third finger in. "Haa~ Oh it hurts, please no more, ah~" Jasdero moaned and panted. "Are you sure, your body seems to be saying yes though." The hair that was already pinching Jasdero's nipples twisted them really hard.

"Ahhh~" Bondomu grinned, and undid his pants. "This might hurt…" With that he thrusted deeply into Jasdero, Jasdero let out a scream of pain. Jasdero's arms gave out, he cried into the pillow. Bondomu grabbed Jasdero by his hair making Jasdero arch back, while on hand was place on his lower back. Bondomu began fiercely kissing Jasdero.

"Noo stop it hurt's." Jasdero cried as Bondomu began to thrust. Bondomu flipped Jasdero, over so he could get better access to what he wanted. "Oh~ Ah~ Please no more~" Jasdero cried droll running down his chin; Bondomu took Jasdero's length into his hand. Bondomu constantly hit the prostate.

Jasdero reached out for Bondomu, cupping his face and bringing it down to his. He kissed so sweetly, that it made Bondomu even hornier. It was so gentle, and soft. Their lip's pressed together as if just touching.

Bondomu, opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Jasdero's mouth. Their tongue danced together, as Bondomu created a face hard pace.

"Haaa, c-can I please c-cum?" Jasdero cried out. "So obedient, of course you may." Jasdero moaned as he came, tightening around Bondomu, forcing him to cum as well. Jasdero came on his stomach a little on Bondomu.

He panted staring into Bondomu's eyes, those golden eyes that were so cold. Bondomu smirked and gave a gentle kiss to his forehead. Jasdero was tried but he didn't like the feel of having cum inside of him.

"Nnng, I don't like it." Jasdero whined, shifting a little, with Bondomu still inside of him. "Shower?" Jasdero nodded his head. Bondomu put himself away and picked up Jasdero. They went into the bathroom. Bondomu filled up the tub.

Bondomu woke up Devit, who groaned but was picked up and set in the bathroom. They took off their clothes and got into the warm tub. Bondomu has Devit in his lap and Devit has Jasdero. "Ah~" They all sighed.

"Debitto raise your hip's" Debitto raised himself a little. "Gyah what are you doing!" Something small and tiny was set inside of him.

"It's to loosen up the cum inside of you, since you fell asleep." Bondomu said, grinning at Debitto who was blushing and getting hard again. It was a toy vibrator. "N-next time condom!" Debitto growled, while washing Jasdero's hair with shaky hands. Bondomu grinned and started to wash Debitto hair.

Jasdero felt his cheek's spread and warm water suddenly enter him. He let out a gasp. "Hot." He cried. "Sorry." Debitto and thrusted a finger in and out of Jasdero avoid his prostate trying to get the cum out. "Mmm, Debi, I don't like that."Jasdero moaned. Bondomu grinned and pulled the vibrator out of Debitto and began to thrust his fingers in and out of Debitto. "Ahh~" Jasdebi moaned.

Once they were cum free they rinsed off and got out. Debitto and Jasdero stood on shaky legs, they just went back to bed not even bothering to dress. Bondomu slept with them.

"This is going to be fun."


	3. unfit punishment

Jasdebi was hiding from Bondomu again, they failed a test and haven't done any homework, they are in big trouble. "There is no way he'll find us here." Debitto said shutting and locking the door to a random closet in the hall.

"H-he's so scary!" Jasdero cried. The still swung up showing a pissed of Bondomu. "You two are in trouble."

"N-no way!" Debitto cried trying to run. Jasdero was already trying to open the door to the room. "Just sit down on do your homework, it will only take an hour!" Bondomu groaned. Jasdero and Devit looked at the table with their homework, then the chair!

The chair that was so evil, who would sit in a chair that has a toy on it, and straps to keep you from running!

"N-no thank you." Jasdero said kind of scared. Bondomu let out a sigh, his hair wrapped around Jasdero, pulling Jasdero to him. "Nnn Debi." Debi panicked. "Wait! Not Jasdero!" Bondomu grinned. "So you'll go first?" Debitto was in debate.

"I-I'll do both of our homework." Debitto blushed. "No Debi shouldn't suffer alone."

They both sat in the chair's moaning and groaning. Jasdero couldn't hold the pencil while he tried so hard to do his homework. Debitto was about to cum. "Ahh~ Oh god I can't do it!" Debitto was so close. "Cum." Bondomu suddenly said into Debitto's ear. "Ah~" He got cum on his pants and stomach. Jasdero, cried again cuming for the fifth time. "Ah~" Both of them gasped as toy inside of them gave a suddenly jerk upwards.

Bondomu was grinning holding the remote. "Come on you only have a little more left, and your done." Bondomu said pointing to their homework. "Please no more~" They whined. Bondomu knew what they were talking about but he had to be evil.

"Don't worry it's just math, like you say 5 is always correct." He mused. They started doing the homework again. "That is it!" Debitto just wrote a big fat 5 on every page and did the same with Jasdero's.

Bondomu was shocked. "I guess that's okay." He released them from the chair, but from sitting so long with the vibrator in them they couldn't really stand. "Unng." Debitto used the desk for support, sliding off the dildo.

"Your…so freakin…dead." Debitto glared at him, pulling his pant's up. Jasdero weakly got off the dildo, and leaned against the wall for support. Bondomu smirked and walked over, pulling up Jasdero's pants for him, he instantly noticed that Jasdero had gotten hard.

Bondomu took Jasdero's length into his mouth and began to suck swirling his tongue around the head. "Ahh~ M-more!" Jasdero cried tangling his finger's into Bondomu's hair. Bondomu dug the tip of his tongue into the tip, electing a moan from Jasdero. "Bondomu! Ahh~" Jasdero was hot and sweating with pleasure.

Debitto un zipped his own pants and began to stroke his own length slowly, his index finger rubbing the tip slowly as he came up. He moaned tilting back his head. Jasdero bucked his hips causing him to go deeper into Bondomu's mouth. Bondomu thanks to the lack of gag reflex didn't care.

He began sucking harder, Debitto was bucking into his own hand. "W-wait, I'm gonna cum!" Jasdero cried out. "That's okay." Bondomu said and went back to sucking, Jasdero came into his mouth. Debitto moaned cuming into his hand. Bondomu swallowed the cum and then fixed up Jasdero's pant's.

Jasdero looked about to pass out. "Oh god this is too much." Debitto said sliding off the table fixing himself and licking his cum off his hand.

Bondomu shrugged and cleaned cum off Debittos pants. "Next time you two better do your homework, or else." Jasdero and Debitto stiffened. "Or else what?" It came out shaky as Debitto sat down on his bed.

Bondomu grinned darkly at Debitto. "Or else your punishment will be five times worse." Jasdero gulped and sat down in Debittos lap.

"That's cruel what did we do anyway." Debitto said wrapping his arms around his brother protectively. "No its what you didn't do, the Earl is upset that the two of you aren't doing your homework so you better start!" Bondomu hissed.

Debitto and Jasdero scowled actually going to school for once in their lives. Everyone always made fun of them. They walked into the entrance of the school then up the stair's going to their class room. They sat in the same desk, luckily for their skinniness they both fit.

The teacher had a heart attack seeing them, they couldn't act natural without their Noah power, and it made them so uncomfortable. During lunch they sat under a tree. Suddenly becoming stiff when shadow's were over them.

There eyes went up to see four boy's from the football team. "What do you want?" Debitto hissed. "Look who came to school today." A tall buff boy with red hair said grinning. "Without their precious little guns." A dark haired one said.

Jasdero and Debitto glared. "Stupid kids like you should have stayed home." The leader of the ground hissed. "What did you call us you pig!" "Watch it brat!" A blond one yelled at Debitto. "What are fag's." Debitto and Jasdero got up walking away only to be picked up and dragged to the school's bathroom's. On the top floor.

They were thrown into the bathroom, the door locked. They were helpless. At the hands of human's they will die. The two coward in the corner of the bathroom. "What's wrong scared?" The dark haired boy grabbed Debitto by his hair.

"You look like little girl's." The red head said grinning. "Maybe they are." The blond yanked down Debitto's pants. Jasdero watched in horror. The leader the one with a tattoo grabbed Jasdero and began to pull down his pants. "No stop it let go of me!" Jasdero cried trying to get away.

"What are you doing!" Debitto yelled. Both Debitto and Jasdero were facing the mirrors of the bathroom, tears in their eyes. "You two can watch as we fuck you." The blond grinned, before violently thrusting into Debitto. Debitto gripped the sink screaming in pain.

Not only was he being taken dry, but also unprepared. He could already feel blood running down his thighs. It hurt so bad, he felt as if he was going to rip in two. "Scoot over." The red head growled gripping Debitto's hips. "Stop! Don't you fucking dare!" Debitto still had enough guts in him to at least say that. The other boy thrusted inside of him, two, two were inside of him!

Debitto screamed again, crying now from the pain. Jasdero was already crying know what was about to happen to him. "Stop it please!" Jasdero cried. "What a whore." The other two thrusted into Jasdero, Jasdero being the weaker one screamed and cried, gripping the sink in hopes the pain would stop.

Blood ran down their thigh's and into their pants. Suddenly both of them moaned, they'd hit their prostate. The older boy's laughed and started becoming harsher. Debitto and Jasdero close to coming called out his name. "Bondomu!" They four boy's stopped. "What a weird name." "So they are gay." "I knew it." "But who is that?"

The room was suddenly stricken with a heavy aura. So heavy that it almost killed them. The boys turned around pulling out of Debitto and Jasdero. Instantly they were struck in the head with golden and black hair. "Disgusting human's how dare they!" Bondomu was pissed. Debitto and Jasdero fell to their knee's.

Skin picked up a past out Debitto, Bondomu fixed his pants, and then did the same to Jasdero, and picked him up. Road came through the wonderland door, her eyes went wide. "Will they be okay?" Bondomu was filled with so much rage. "I don't know, but I am five second's from murdering everyone in this school."

Skin felt bad, as annoying as the twin's may be they are still family to him, and this was not okay. "I say we come back later and kill everyone." Skin said allowed. Road was shocked, she'd seen them fight pretty bad. This was just, well the twin's are the part and light to their family.

"I agree." Road said. Bondomu grinned, he perfectly white teeth flashing. "Tonight we shall."

I am against Rape it is not okay! If you know anyone who was raped and has not reported, report for them! If you know somebody is going to be raped please help them, don't let it happen!

And my first reviewer is…. Debigod999

Thank you for reviewing, now everyone else review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	4. Pain in 4

"Unforgivable." Tyki growled. "Here, the twin's need you now more than ever." Lulubell said handing Tyki some special ointment for Tyki to give the twins. Tyki took the small bottle and phased through the wall into the room.

Road was sitting on the bed with Jasdebi, their hands clutching one of her's. Jasdero was still crying from the pain, Debitto just need something to hold onto, to make sure he's in reality. "Can they stand?" Tyki asked walking over to the bed.

"Not at all, there in too much pain." Road said, this was pitiful, she was even crying. Not her Noah no it was actually her.

Tyki sat down net to Debitto. "Can you roll over?" Debitto moved onto his stomach, he, clutched onto Road's hand as Tyki's hand phased through his entrance trying to avoid hurting him. "There's three tears inside of him." Debitto became tense at the sound of a cap.

"Calm down don't worry Tyki wont hurt you." Tyki started to pet Debitto's hair while with on hand phased through him putting ointment on the cuts. "I-it hurt's." Debitto cringed. Tyki finished up quickly, and kissed Debitto's forehead. Now Jasdero is a whole new story.

"Road.." Debitto let go her hand she under stood what it meant. She put bother her tiny hand's around Jasdero's frail small hands. Tyki's hands phased through them. "Five." Road hugged Jasdero as Tyki started putting on the ointment.

"Stop! It hurt's!" Jasdero cried. "Calm down." Tyki order, he finished up and let out a sigh.

.~XxxxX~.

The Noah all sat around the table, Road, Tyki, and Jasdebi missing from it. "The human's have commited a sing to our precious clan." The Earl started looking at everyone. "My lord, will we only be killing the student's to the school?" Lulubell questioned.

"Never forgive, I cant forgive them." Skin growled. "I say we kill everyone in the town." Bondomu hissed. "We'll let's take vote's." A bunch of maid's came out and brought paper's setting them in front of everyone. "Check mark it for a raid on the human's an X for nothing." Bondomu wrote a check mark so hard it tor through the paper and he wrote on the table.

"They are my host, I will kill those human's with or without permission." Bondomu growled. "I kind of agree." Sheril said, the paper's were handed forward and there wasn't a single X.

The Earl grinned. "I believe we have a score to settle." The Noah all grinned.

Tyki was stuck in a bed with the twin's, their heads on his chest they were past out. Road was behind Jasdero but slightly above him, she'd fallen asleep against Tyki. Tyki smiled, even though they are human, he can feel that no matter what they haven't changed.

Bondomu came in the room and smiled. "Were leaving soon." He sat down and pet Jasdero's head. "I wish I could go, but seeing these monster's like this, I wanna stay." Bondomu laughed.

Tyki stared at the two. He actually found them cute. "See ya later. If you want I could bring back a souvenir." Bondomu said walking through the door.

Tyki had a sweat drop. 'So that's where they get it from.' Tyki smirked and started to fall asleep.

.~XxxxX~.

The Noah and akuma walked through the town. Skin ripped people apart, Bondomu randomly stabbed people, Lulubell ordered around akuma while setting fire's. The Earl grinned his akuma slowly getting stronger and stronger.

Bondomu walked up to a house hearing screaming and yelling. He kicked open the door and stepped in. He walked around the house following the screaming. "Mommy make him stop he's hurting her!" "Honey I'm sorry just don't look." "Mommy! Stop him he's gonna make her cry!" "Honey go to your room!" Bondomu leaned against the wall, as a dark haired girl was thrown out of the room door's slammed shut.

The girl has short black hair, her eyes bright blue, she wore a black dress with little designs on it the sleeve's too long. She wore black ankles sock's and conver's. Tears ran down her face. She clutched her head.

"Onee-chan." She started crying. There was loud screaming coming from the room. "Shut the fuck up!" "Honey don't hurt her!" "Shut up!" The sound of screaming was suddenly muffled.

The girl in front of Bondomu constantly repeated Onee-chan. Bondomu felt something, was it pity, or that he wanted to kill her for her stupid crying.

The door suddenly unlock. Another girl came out the door slammed shut behind her. A girl with long blond hair, wearing nothing more than a long green sweat shirt, that stopped at her knee's, was on her, she wore black conver's and ankles sock's.

Her mouth was sown shut blood all over her face, and blood running down her legs. Bondomu knew she was no where near the age of reaching puberty. His rage flared up. The covered her mouth, tears ran down her face.

"Onee-chan, how could they." She hugged her twin tightly. "I'll never forgive them!" Her eyes burned with hate. Bondomu grinned. 'Akuma, stay away from the house.' He'd take care of this on his own.

"Hello children." He grinned down to them. They looked up at him. "I have better place for the two of you, are you willing to come?" He held out his hand to them. Their innocence was ripped from them, but the rage that burn in one's eye.

He could feel her small blood lust, and he knew the other would understand soon. The black haired one gave a defiant look. "Who are you?" She hissed. "My name is Bondomu, I am a Noah, I can solve your little problem, please tell me your name's."

The girl blinked and looked away. "My name is Cheza, this is my sister Mui, and how will you help us?" Cheza growled out.

"Cheza and Mui? Such odd name's I've never heard of them before, but I like you two, so what do you say?" Bondomu kept his hand.

They both reached out at the same time for his hand, there so tiny, he'd guess most likely 8. They looked a lot like his host.

Bondomu picked up Mui, and reached out for Cheza. "Mm it's okay I can walk." "Are you sure?" She nodded her head. Bondomu smiled, but he defiantly knew that Mui couldn't walk, the strain would kill her.

He kicked open the door to the big room. Both a woman and man were in the room. The woman cleaning up the blood mess the man reading a book. Before they could say anything, they were killed.

.~XxxxX~.

Bondomu got shocked looks from the other Noah as he carried both girl's having washed up and changed Mui. She was now in a red sweatshirt.

"What is this?" The Earl asked staring at the girls; he instantly noticed that they almost looked like the twins.

"I think we'll find them very useful, I will admit, I took pity." Bondomu said as they went home.

.~XxxxX~.

Tyki was rudely awoken. He phased through Road, and Jasdebi. "What?" He asked looking at Bondomu. "You still have that stuff?" Bondomu asked. "Yeah why?" Tyki handed him the ointment.

"Tell ya later." Bondomu left, and returned to another room, he entered the room both girls sitting in a tub warm water up to their chest. "Mui can you stand?" Mui tried to stand. Bondomu kneeled down next to tub and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She leaned against him, her tiny clutch onto the leather of his jacket that was on his shoulder. He put the ointment on gloved finger. "It might hurt, but bear with it." He gently put his finger in her. She whimpered in pain. He put the ointment over the cut in her. Luckily it was only one.

He sighed setting her down in the tub. He took off his jacket and gloves. Revealing his chest. "So you're not a girl." He knew that voice, in walked Tyki. "Course not." He dumped Shampoo into Mui's hair, and started scrubbing it in.

Tyki took the bottle and did the same to Cheza who gave a defiant look to him. "Are these human's?" Tyki said rolling up his sleeves and taking off his gloves. "Were not human's were Chiropteran's." Cheza hissed. "Chiropteran's?" They both paused for a moment. Mui went to speak but instantly kept shut.

Bondomu got some scissors and cut the strings out a little blood coming from the fresh holes. "Chiropteran's are a higher class of vampire's. We age quicker, but our clock's stop at 18, we don't really need blood." Mui said.

There jaws dropped. "Not." "Human?" Cheza and Mui shook their heads, water was dumped on them. They started putting in conditioner.

"Good god, its like your hair goes on forever." Bondomu growled pulling blond hair out of the tub, it was almost longer than her. They rinsed them of, and started scrubbing dirt off them. "You think Road's clothes would fit them?" Tyki questioned. "They will, well my old ones." Road magically appeared.

.~XxxxX~.

Sorry people yes I add two little girls similar to Jasdebi, to add to the boys support. I repeat against rape! I felt that it would be better if we add Cheza and Mui to the picture, they may be a negative to some people or a positive but, Jasdebi will defiantly see them as a positive.

Thank you and review


End file.
